I have to save them before time runs out
by Maximum Ride Fan01
Summary: Max was kicked out of the flock because they believed that she was working for the school when she really wasn't oh she's also pregnant. Fang never really believed that Max betrayed them. But what happens when the kidnaps Fang and throws him in the same cage as Max, and he finds out she's pregnant.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

My name is Maximum Ride and it's hard for me to remember a time when my life wasn't a living h*ll. My own flock kicked me out, because they believed that I was working for the school. But guess where I am now, yep I'm in the school and guess what I'm 3 months pregnant, I know it's Fang's since he was the only one that a did the dirty with. I was planning on telling him, but when I was about to tell him, they all dropped the bomb on me and kicked me out. I now lie awake at night praying that I can find away to escape from this place and save my baby. I've been threw countless tests along with my baby, their making sure that it's growing right and has wings like me and Fang. Earlier today I took the test to see if it's a boy or a girl, I'm in my cell waiting for one of the whitecoats to come in and tell me. Now you must be wondering how the school is still alive since I supposedly destroyed them, well apparently most of the whitecoats hid during the apocalypse. I sometimes think about the flock, I wonder how they are, I hope that their safe unlike me, if I ever get the chance to see Fang again I'm defiantly going to show him our child. When the whitecoats found out that Fang was the father of this child they were p*ssed off, they shoved me into a room that had 12 erasers in them, the whitecoats told them not to punch me in the stomach or else they would pay. The only reason I haven't escaped yet is because 2 of the erasers broke me wings.

(4 hours later)

I woke up when a light shined on my face. "Congratulations Maximum. Your having a baby girl." The whitecoat said then he left the room, I'm having a girl, a beautiful baby girl that's going to look like Fang, yeah I know he kicked me out but I still love him so back off. I already had names picked out, if it was a boy I was going to name him Ari because of my half brother but you already know that sob fest, but if it was a girl as it is, I was and am going to name her Dakota. I soon fell back into a deep slumber hoping that I could get a good few hours of sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

(_Fang's P.O.V_)

It's been 3 months since we kicked Max out and it's not been that great, everybody started to fall apart as soon we found out that Max didn't betray us. I was laying in bed when I heard a crash coming from down stairs, I shot up from my bed and ran down stairs. Once I was down there I saw about 30 erasers standing in the living room. "What do you want?" I asked sternly, they didn't even answer they just shot me with something that knocked me out.

I woke up probably 12 hours later, I saw a girl hovering over me, "Fang, are you okay?" She asked me, my vision was still blurry so I quickly rubbed them and looked back at the girl, it took 2 seconds to realize who this was, "Max is that you?" I asked as I cupped her cheek, she nodded, then I her stomach was bulging. I looked back her with confused look, "Oh about that that...I don't really know how to tell you this but..." She trailed off as she put my hand on her stomach, my eyes widened. "Your going to be a daddy, Fang." She whispered, I shot up and gave her a mean look, then I saw an emotion pass threw her eyes, it was sadness. "How many months?" I asked "3 months." She replied "When did you find out?" I asked "Earlier that day when I was kicked out." She said "Were you planning on telling me?" I asked "I was going to tell you later that night but I never got the chance." She replied "Do you know what the gender is?" I asked "It's a girl." She said "Do you already have a name?" I asked "Dakota." Was all she said, I laid back down. She stayed still, but I could she was fighting sleep. "Max when was the last time you got some sleep?" I asked "Let's see you've been her for 12 hours and before you got here they ran 3 tests on me and those took 2 hours each so I haven't slept in 18 hours." She replied, my eyes widened, "Max you need to sleep for you and the baby!" I yelled in a hushed whisper "But you need to sleep as well." She replied "Not as much as you, Max." I replied as pulled her to where her head was on my chest and the rest of her body was in line with mine. After 5 minutes I felt her muscles become less tense and her breathing become shallow, then I knew she was asleep. I liked the name she picked for our little girl and I couldn't wait to start a family with Max but first I had to get Max and little Dakota out of here before Max goes into labor.


End file.
